Silver Moonlight
by Ale-chan
Summary: A pesar de las objeciones de Shura, Seiya y los demás deciden festejar en Japón el cumpleaños de Atena. Shura y Milo serán los encargados de vigilar la celebración. LoS. Fiqui de cumpleaños de Milo.


**Silver Moonlight**

La idea de la fiesta sorpresa para Atena fue del Santo de Pegaso. Por supuesto, si el muchacho no hubiese tenido la terrible idea celebrar fuera del Santuario, Shura no habría estado tan renuente en aceptarla. Desafortunadamente para todos, el muchacho era tan necio como una mula e insistió en que sería más emocionante si le hacían creer a Atena que viajaría a Japón exclusivamente para atender asuntos pendientes.

Tal y como esperaba, Mü estuvo de acuerdo con Shura. Necesitaban a Atena en el Santuario; no para protegerla, sino para seguirla. Después del golpe que recibieron al descubrir el engaño de Saga, Shura pensaba que sólo la serena presencia de la Diosa podía calmar a los desanimados habitantes del Santuario.

Milo y Aldebarán no compartían su forma de pensar. Ellos insistían en que la vida de la Diosa había cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo y lo que menos que podían hacer por Ella era concederle una fiesta de cumpleaños en el lugar que aún consideraba su hogar.

Cuando preguntaron la opinión de Shaka, este se limitó a dar una enigmática respuesta que podía significar cualquier cosa. Shura suponía que era su astuto modo para no verse involucrado y pensó que al menos era mejor que la actitud de Aioria, quien cedió la toma de decisión a los más veteranos.

Al final, Mü propuso hacer eso mismo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en atenerse al decreto del viejo maestro de Libra. Para sorpresa de Aries y de Capricornio, la respuesta fue una grave y lenta risa y un consejo que parecía salido de las novelas de corazón.

—Dejen a los jóvenes ser jóvenes —dijo desde su lugar frente a la cascada de Rozan—. Se merecen una celebración.

A pesar de que sus palabras le parecieron totalmente irresponsables, Shura y Mü tuvieron que ceder ante la presión de sus compañeros y, después de algunos días de planeación, finalmente llegó el emocionante día de la fiesta.

En realidad, llamarle fiesta a aquella reunión sería exagerar. Los únicos invitados serían los Santos de Bronce y no harían más que tener una tranquila velada en la mansión Kido. Aunque Shura confiaba en que los muchachos serían suficiente para protegerla, Mü insistió en que dos Santos de Oro la vigilasen durante todo el tiempo que estuviese fuera del Santuario. Se organizaron por turnos y acordaron que Milo y él montarían guardia durante la fiesta.

Acababa de anochecer y Milo y Shura se encontraban a un costado de la puerta corrediza del pequeño salón donde celebraban. Desde ahí podían escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Seiya y las discusiones con sus compañeros. También podían escuchar la risa de la Diosa, tan clara y dulce como los cascabeles, y Shura pensó que, quizá, aquella idea no había sido tan mala después de todo. No que fuese a confesarlo en algún momento, por supuesto.

—Te saliste con la tuya —gruñó con fingida molestia y Milo sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo dices como si estuvieses sorprendido.

—Sorprendido no —mintió—. Es sólo una observación cargada de rencor.

—No esperaba menos de ti.

Unas carcajadas especialmente sonoras cortaron el hilo de su conversación y Shura no estuvo seguro de cómo retomarlo. Optó entonces por permanecer callado mientras observaba a su compañera. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan satisfecha consigo misma. Descubrir la traición de Saga había sido terrible, pero el perder a sus hermanos de armas fue devastador. Aun así, la mujer se mantuvo firme y serena desde el principio y comenzó a disponer de todo su tiempo para tratar de enmendar el caos en el que se habían sumergido. Fue ella quien organizó los funerales de sus compañeros y quien más participó en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Todo esto sin dejar de estar al pendiente de Atena —la trataba más como a una hermana menor que como a una Diosa— y, si Shura sabía del dolor de Milo, era únicamente por la tristeza grabada en sus ojos.

Aún recordaba cuando, pocos días después de la batalla, Milo se acercó a él para preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Shura no se sentía especialmente responsable de la traición de Saga y le pareció curioso que la mujer tratase de consolarle cuando era ella quien luchaba por contener sus lágrimas. Shura sospechaba que su visita no era sino una excusa para buscar consuelo y él, torpemente, falló en ofrecérselo.

Milo era tan fuerte e inteligente que a Shura le ponía nervioso pensar siquiera en tratarla como un ser humano normal. ¿Cómo atreverse a consolar a un Santo de Oro? ¿A una guerrera? Pensó que sería estúpido y que Milo le arrancaría la cabeza si se atrevía a insinuar que tenía sentimientos.

Ahora, medio ocultos en la oscuridad, Shura se daba cuenta de que ese temor no detenía a Milo cuando se preocupaba por un amigo o por una Diosa. Ella se acercaba a las personas sin temer herir sus orgullos y Shura reconoció que, si había sido un estúpido, fue por renegar de la humanidad de su compañera.

—Tenías razón —murmuró tan quedamente que Milo no pareció entender lo que decía—. Esto fue una buena idea. —la mujer no se regodeó por la confesión, sino que sonrió tenuemente y asintió—. Debe ser divertido fingir ser normal.

La mujer arqueó la ceja y ladeó su rostro.

—Ten cuidado, Shura. Voy a empezar a creer que quieres colarte a la fiesta.

—¿Y tener interacción con otros seres humanos? Jamás.

Milo rio con añoranza y Shura deseó ofrecerle un momento como el que estaba teniendo Atena. Después de todo, si Ella podía tenerlo, ¿por qué ellos no?

—Tu cumpleaños será dentro de dos meses.

—Felicidades, sabes contar.

—Deberíamos salir para celebrarte.

Milo abrió ampliamente los ojos y le miró como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No habrá problema si sólo somos unos cuantos. Incluso podríamos traer a Atena con nosotros.

Milo consideró sus palabras por largo rato. Frunció el ceño y sus largas pestañas comenzaron a temblar de la emoción por la inesperada oferta. Colocó su puño entrecerrado sobre sus labios y no se atrevió a retirarlo sino hasta que supo qué responder.

—Hace muchos años que no voy a mi tierra natal. Es una hermosa isla; a Atena le encantaría.

—Entonces queda decidido. Yo mato a Mü y tú invitas al maestro Dohko.

La mujer rio fuertemente y tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para evitar ser descubiertos.

—No creo que me guste ver al maestro en traje de baño —dijo aún entre risillas.

—Lo enterramos en la arena y ya. No es como si pudiera moverse mucho.

Milo concordó mientras se recargaba en contra del muro de la mansión y Shura notó el frío brillo de la luna sobre sus cálidos ojos violeta.

—Gracias, Shura. Sé que no he sido yo últimamente, pero estoy haciendo lo posible por mejorar. Gracias por no dejar que me sienta sola.

Había muchas cosas que Shura podía responderle. Podía asegurarle que nunca la dejaría sola, decirle que la tristeza no te convertía en una persona débil o que era la persona más fuerte que había conocido jamás. Al no poder decidirse, optó decirle todo de una sentada. Cerró la distancia entre ellos e incluso comenzó a mover su brazo para colocarlo sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que su mano llegase a la meta, la puerta corrediza se abrió súbitamente.

—¡Milo! ¡Shura! —exclamó Atena—. A Seiya se le escapó decirme que estaban aquí. ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

—No queríamos incomodarla, Atena —respondió Shura con solemnidad.

—¡Al contrario! —dijo mientras los sujetaba de los brazos y los guiaba hacia el interior del salón—. Mientras más seamos, mejor. Estamos a punto de partir el pastel.

Shura volteó hacia Milo con la esperanza de que les diera una buena excusa para escaparse, pero debió haber sabido que la mujer lo traicionaría.

—Gracias, Atena —dijo sin dejar de ver a Shura—. El pastel de chocolate es mi favorito.

Shura agradeció que Milo se distrajera con los muchachos de bronce. De esa forma pudo detenerse unos segundos para hacer nota mental del sabor favorito de Milo.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Por más que haya odiado que no hubiese interacción en LoS entre Camus y Milo, la verdad que la química entre la bichita y la cabra es genial. Además, me gustó que mantuvieran a Shura no sólo con vida (ups ¿spoilers?), sino que también con su personalidad malosa y chévere del anime clásico. Con el paso de los refritos Shura se fue haciendo más y más serio cuando en realidad sólo es un ñoño mala leche.

Me gustó mucho el final con Seiya y los demás festejándole a Saori, pero tampoco me hace mucho sentido. Después de todo lo que pasó, ¿por qué la dejarían comer pastel en su casa? Digo, lo mismo opino de la fiesta de Julián Solo, pero ahí al menos Aioria va a vigilarla (en el manga, en el anime ya ni me acuerdo, la verdad), y me hizo sentido de que al menos dos goldies estuviesen afuera vigilando.

Mmm... creo que eso es todo. Aporte para el Milo Ship Fest para el prompt de Cumpleaños. Porque sí, hoy es el cumple del hermoso escorpioncito. ¡TODOS LO AMAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!


End file.
